Timeline
by Byakko Loki
Summary: Naruto and Allen are two boys from different timelines both frozen in time. Somehow they both end up in yet another timeline, this one full of new technology and wizards. But they weren't sent to this dimension without reason. They have defeated their previous enemies, and now a new one has arisen-at Hogwarts. Will Naruto Namikaze and Allen Walker succeed in defeating Voldemort?
1. Two Boys Frozen In Time

**Chapter 1: Two Boys Frozen in Time**

A boy shivered, wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

'_Why does it have to be so cold…?'_

"Why did we have to leave so late at night, Al?" whined another boy, walking beside the first.

The first boy, Al, sighed. "They found us again. I saw them."

The second boy stopped. "_Again? _How do they keep finding us? And don't they get tired of tracking us? I mean, they've been on our trails since the early 15th century! I would've figured it would've taken them at least a _little _longer to find us after we crossed the _freaken border_ back into England!"

Al sighed again. "At least it took them a little longer to find us this time. Anyway, I'm tired." He yawned to emphasize his point. "So, let's just focus on finding somewhere to stay tonight, Naru."

"Alright." He looked around, "Let's let just stay in one of these ugly houses." he said, nodding towards the rows of matching ugly houses that surrounded them.

Al made a sound, "We can't just stay in a random person's house!"

"Well, what if we pay them?"

Al sighed. "I don't know—maybe?"

"Alright," Naru nodded, "Agreed, then. We'll choose a house, ask to stay the night, make up a story as to why, and if they say no—we try the next house. Good?"

Al thought for a moment, then started walking again, "Good."

"Good." Naru walked quickly to catch up with Al.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Allen Walker, were the full names of the two boys—or better yet men. The two of them were at least seven hundred years old, each. The both of them were born in the mid to late 19th century. They lived tragic lives, but somehow made it through. They defeated their enemies, and saved their loved ones. But in the end, everyone they loved or hated died. And for some unknown reason—they lived. They didn't age. Maybe it was God's way of thanking them for all that they did. Either way, they didn't see it that way. They saw it as a curse. All those that they loved, they watched grow old and die. They were the boys frozen in time.

As time progressed, they had to leave their homes. They couldn't stand watching all those that they knew and loved die. They couldn't stand being looked at as freaks that never aged.

Allen, an exorcist that existed to fight akuma, was no longer needed. The akuma were gone, along with the millennium earl—dealt with. No need for a gifted exorcist granted with the power to see the souls of akuma though his cursed left eye anymore. No need for him.

Naruto, a shinobi and jinchuriki of the Hidden Leaf Village, was no longer needed. Time progressed, and technology advanced. Ninja were no longer needed. And he watched the hidden villages die. There was no more need for ninjas trained to kill. It was easier to make a gun, than to spend years training a single shinobi—even if the shinobi could dodge bullets, and kill enemies just as well. It was much less expensive to buy a gun, rather than hire a team of ninja assassins. They were no longer needed. _He _was no longer needed.

And one day, somewhere in the 20th century, something happened. They both woke up, but in a different timeline, in a different dimension. In their sleep, they had fallen through a rip in time and space, and somehow found themselves, back in the 14th century, around where their history began to differ. The split in time, where one timeline led off to create the Millennium Earl, with his akuma and Noah, and the exorcists needed to fight them. Another led off in the direction of the shinobi—to create the Hidden Villages, and the shinobi who lived in them. And then there was this one.

Technology. Bikes. Trains. Cars. Computers. Movies. Laptops. Touchscreens. Other useless, and useful Tech.

_And wizards._

They had discovered early on about the wizards. And in their search to find out more about them, they found something else instead.

_Each other._

They don't know how, but they could just see it in the way the other walked, talked, how they held themselves.

They weren't from here. From this dimension.

_From this timeline._

And they realized—they weren't alone. After comparing stories, they realized another thing… Perhaps the reason they were kept alive, was because _they were still needed. _And perhaps, God had enough heart to _not _leave them alone in this world. Perhaps, he had enough heart to give them a friend. A brother also stuck in time. Someone that wouldn't grow old and die, as they stayed the same, never changing.

_A brother frozen in time._

And they knew, that God kept them alive for a reason. Put them both in the 14th century, the century where everything changed, for a reason.

So that they could learn. So that they'd _experience _all those changes. The parts of their history that were _different,_ they'd know. So that they could survive, learn, and when the time came that they were needed, they could finally do what they were kept alive for seven hundred years for.

Allen had exorcists, Noah, and akuma.

Naruto had ninjas—shinobi, and tailed beasts.

Allen's main enemy—an enemy that appeared once in the past, and had come back after he was thought to be dead—was the Millennium Earl.

Naruto's main enemy—an enemy that appeared once in the past, and has come back after he was thought to be dead—was Madara.

Allen's enemies were defeated. The exorcists, noah, and akuma gone.

Naruto's enemies were defeated. The shinobi and tailed beast gone—sealed away forever.

This new world, had wizards.

This new worlds—_their_ new—main enemy—who was it?

After centuries in the shadows, watching, gaining information, they learned of a great dark wizard known as Voldemort. But when they found out about him—he was dead.

Or so most thought.

But _they knew._ They knew, this _had _to be it—their new enemy. The enemy who appeared once in the past, and has come back after he was thought to be dead.

And when he comes back, they'll be ready.

But there was another thing they discovered. When they fell through that rip in space and time, they didn't come alone. They brought some remains of their own world with them. But those remains were weak—powerless. _Were._

When the two met, so did these remains. And together, they combined to form something _new._

_Akubijuuma._ That's what they decided to call them. TBA for short.

The TBA are horrible, disfigured creatures. They are mechanical, like the akuma, but in the form of a wild animal, and radiate an orange colored aura. They smell of burning flesh, and stand as if they were corpses. They claw you, and scratch you, infecting you and covering you in black pentagons. They then eat you alive.

They have no master. They kill for no reason, other than to have fun. And they're getting stronger. They're _adapting._

They got something from each of the timelines that they were in. From Allen, their mechanical form, tortured faces, and corpse-like appearance, along with the way they infect you, covering your entire boy in pitch black pentagons, until you entire body has turned a rotten black.

From Naruto, their beast-like form, their orange aura, their smell of burning flesh, and the way they slaughter you.

And from this new world, they gained something different, something _new._

_Intelligence._

Sure, they had it before, but this was _different._ With no master, no Millennium Earl, no instincts telling them to kill everything in their path without a second thought—they began to think.

They kill for fun. So why let others _destroy_ their fun? Why not… Use their minds, to think. To kill, without being discovered? Without being noticed? Without being…killed?

When they're killing, they make sure not to be seen.

When they're outnumbered, they flee.

When it's too crowded, they wait for them to be alone with their prey.

Sure, they're not all Einsteins, but they have enough of a mind to avoid detection.

And that makes it just that much harder to kill them.

But anyway, back to the present.

"So how are we gunna handle this?" asked Allen, looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Like I said, we'll just go up to their door, ring the doorbell, ask to stay the night, and if asked why—we make up a story."

"Alright, settled then," Allen said, as they walked up the driveway of a random house.

Naruto rang the doorbell, and they waited for an answer.

'_Number 4 Privet Drive, ka?'_

**End of Chapter.**

**R&R, pretty please? *puppy dog eyes***


	2. Two Boys Stay the Night

**Chapter 2: Two Strangers Stay the Night**

Harry slammed his fists into the wall angrily. How could this happen? Expelled? And the other letters didn't explain much either! And now he had to go to a hearing! All he did was use a patronus charm against a dementor, as it _had_ been attacking him! …Oh, and Dudley, too_. (But who really cares about Dudley, anyway, right?)_

He had apologized to Hedwig for frightening her, and was walking towards his bed, when he heard it.

_Ding Dong_. **(1)**

Should he answer it, he wondered? Would the Dursleys be angry? Probably. But wouldn't they also be angry if he made them wait outside in the cold—blame him for embarrassing them, or something of the sort? The cons were no better than the pros, so he decided to do something very muggle like.

Quickly, before the people could leave, he dug though his drawer, grabbing an old rusted, ugly looking coin, and tossed it up into the air.

'Tails, I open the door. Heads, I ignore them.' Harry thought, quickly catching the falling coin. Looking at it, he thought, 'Tails, huh? Let's hope they **(the Dursleys)** don't freak out too much…'

He nodded to Hedwig, shoving the coin into his pocket, and exited his room in a hurry, running down the stairs as he called out, "Coming!" and "One minute!"

Reaching the door at last, he yanked it open, only to find himself looking into the eyes of two boys about his age, each strange in their own way.

The first boy had snow white hair, and pale skin, with a scar that reminded him of his own. It consisted of a upside down pentagon on his forehead, just above his left eye, and trailed down though said eye, forming an almost lightning bolt like design underneath, with a thin waved line running through horizontally. He had blue grey eyes, and had a gentle smile on, and just _oozed_ politeness—if that made any sense.

The second oozed something similar—happiness. It was hard to explain, but with his thousand kilowatt smile, it was hard not to feel happy, and to smile like an idiot along with him. He had stunning yellow blond hair, and slightly pointed teeth—which were clearly on display as he practically split his face with his exceedingly bright smile. On his tanned cheeks were three whisker marks each, and his eyes were a bright, stunning blue, like the sky.

They were both dressed nicely, each wearing a black suit and tie. In each of their hands was a suitcase, and the white haired and the blond were wearing an earring, each. The blond wore it on his right ear, while the white haired one wore it on his left ear. **(2)**

When he opened the door, they bowed politely to him, and after rising, they each held out their hands to shake. He took note they were both wearing gloves. The white haired one wore soft white gloves **(3)**, and the yellow-blond wore fingerless black leather gloves. **(4)**

Not wanting to be rude, he shook each of their hands, smiling. After that was all over and done with, he decided to get to the point of this whole meeting.

"Um, hi—so, is there something you need?" he finished off lamely. He doesn't exactly have much time to practice greeting people at the door, seeing as he's never actually _done _it before.

It was the blond who spoke. "Yes, actually, we need a—" The white haired one elbowed him in the stomach, cutting him off.

"What he was trying to say," he said politely, '_How did I just _know_ he was going to be polite?' _"Is because of an unfortunate accident, we are unable to stay at our hotel tonight, and would be extremely grateful if you could allow us the pleasure of staying the night? But if not, we perfectly understand—" From behind him, Harry could see the blond one giving him puppy dog eyes and was holding his hands in a praying position, his whole makeup practically _screaming 'Please! Help us! Please! If you don't we'll die! Look at weak fragile us! LOOK AT US!'_

If this were an anime, Harry would've sweatdropped. "It's fine, my aunt and uncle are away, so I have the house to myself for a short while, and I'm sure they won't mind." He watched the boys brighten as he said that.

"Thank you so much!" said the white one, bowing. The blond one was a little more…forward.

"Arigato Stranger-san!" The blond enveloped Harry in a very…_tight_ hug, showing off his obvious strength. When he let go, Harry quickly led them inside, and up to the guest room. It was then that he realized, he didn't know their names. _And that the blond may or may not be Japanese._ He suddenly stopped, and turned around to face them.

"I'm sorry, but I just realized—I—we—haven't introduced ourselves."

Their eyes widened, and they both bowed. "Gomen! Hajimemashite! Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto desu!"

"…what?" said Harry stupidly.

"Ah! Gomen—er, sorry! Habit…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The white haired one sighed. "Sorry. What he said, basically, was, 'I'm sorry! Nice to meet you! I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.' As for me, my name is Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

'_Yup, definitely Japanese. But the other wasn't.' _"Harry. Harry Potter." He saw them both make a face, as if recognizing something, but—it's no way. They _couldn't _be wizards. They couldn't. …but why not?

"Say…have you ever heard of Voldemort?" They didn't flinch, but he definitely saw something in their eyes. They _knew _him. Even if they weren't wizards, they knew of them. So Harry did something most wizards would think stupid. He took out his wand, and asked them directly.

"Are you wizards?"

**Tbc…**

**R&R PLEASE?**

**(1)-is it just me, or did that totally just ruin the moment?**

**(2)-the same allen wore in dgm after he got his arm back**

**(3)-same as in the show**

**(4)-like what kakashi wore**


End file.
